


VID: Fingers

by mithborien



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle character study. It's the weight of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



**Details:** Ever After | 3.23 | "Fingers" by Great Northern | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/92877.html)

**Watch:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/18504243) (Password: _fingers_ )  
 **Download:** 43mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ua29r3g39u108p7)  
 **Festivids post:** <http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/38009.html>

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the movie Ever After so I was very happy to see it in my list of requests (not to mention it was the only request I really knew to be able to vid, shh). I don't really have much to say about the vidding process, all the clips practically fell into to place for me, which I am going to attribute to how awesome the movie is.
> 
> So to my recipient **sdwolfpup** , I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to **mresundance** for the beta :)


End file.
